Fantasy And Reality Collide In Your Pants!
by KinseyEldridge
Summary: This is the adult version of my chapter 13 in my reader insert story. This is where you and Hiei consumate you relationship for the first time! youxHiei


(Kinsey: I decided to just upload this one onto and as a different story to bump up the rating warning and continue with the regular version as always.

This is my first lemon ever, so sorry if it isn't to your taste or level of quality that you read usually.)

Everyone was eerily quiet, not knowing whether to take it as a joke, which Hiei rarely ever did, or to take him seriously and let him have his way with you.

The majority was leaning away from the later option, except you of course and no one knew what Hiei really meant.

Blushing feverishly you spoke, "W-what was that?" Your body was trembling and you didn't know what to do.

He smirked at your reaction, "You heard me."

Somehow, you didn't notice everyone leave-not only leave the room, but the entire house all together.

Both of you were alone again.

You started to have a panic attack, never having been in this kind of situation before.

Hiei slowly stalked towards you and up the stairs. You unconsciously started moving backwards as if you were the prey and Hiei the predator. Being as fast as he is he could have caught up with you by now, but no he wanted to drag out his little game. When you reached your bedroom door you turned your head to get away from his eyes, big mistake-he took your unprotected form into his room across the hall.

He shut the door behind him and tossed you onto his bed, you landed on your back with a slight thud your arms flung up above your head and legs were spread slightly. Gleaming red eyes roved over your frail body just waiting to be ravished.

Unknowingly you let out a meek whimper as Hiei licked his lips in approval of your tender body. He crawled on top of you taking your wrists into his two warm strong and calloused hands. The sensation of his firm rough hands and your trembling smooth ones was exhilarating, your skin burned wherever he touched you.

Hiei took both of your wrists into on hand craving to let his bandaged hand roam over your flushed skin. First, his hand simply traced the edges of your face, traveling downward from your jaw to your collarbone making you tremble at the shock wave that rocked your body.

He smirked at your reactions as his bandaged hand slowly caressed the right side of your body, his fingers stopped once he reached the edge of your shirt. Your breathing was now coming out in short pants as he toyed with you. Hiei seemed more than pleased with him self at how well his advances were working out. His hand continued to work it's way up your shirt gliding across your smooth stomach and towards the bottom of your perky B-cup bra.

Your breath hitched again, Hiei looked up from his work and looked into your eyes asking permission. All you could do to reply was to nod your head. Hiei sat up more and completely took off your top, quickly catching your wrists in his left hand again. Your bra remained strapped to your chest. a barrier in the way.

As Hiei straddled you, you squirmed under his body for more pressure on your navel. He was looking down at your bra, "a nuisance," you heard him mumble before he bent over and ripped the front part off with his teeth. You whimpered in complaint, that was your favorite bra; he silenced your noises as he kissed you again rougher than ever.

You weren't displeased with this at all, though it did surprise you and that provoked more sounds to bottle up in your throat. Hiei resumed his work and traced the edges of your breasts with a light butterfly touch making you shudder again. His hand continued in a circle motion around your right breast until he reached your nipple. He then repeated the circle motion with your left breast.

The bandages on his hands were teasing and scrapping up against your soft and silky smooth skin. Your nipple began to ache with no contact; Hiei seemed to notice this and licked them one at a time while starring deeply into your house making your mouth go dry.

As his mouth lifted off your left nipple, he sat up again. "Mmm, delicious." His statement made your whole body blush with embarrassment. He grinned, "I wonder if every part of you is blushing now," to answer his own question his bandaged hand came down to the edge of your pants. His rough fingers slide slowly under the edge unbuttoning and unzipping your too tight jeans.

Hiei tried to take of your pants with one hand, but to no avail. You lifted your hips to help him slide them off, static electricity made your panties cling to your pants and so they came off along with them. His eyes widened in shock not intending to take your panties off yet.

Now all of you was exposed to him, even your socks came off with your pants and panties! He had the answer to his question; yes, your entire body was blushing. His eyes soaked in every part of your body as it pulsed out to him to take you.

"Hiei," the only thing you've said since this whole the began was his name and he liked that. You tried to finish your sentence coherently, "you still have too many cloths on." Hiei smirked, "I do, don't I?" As he said that, he ripped off his shirt and started to unbuckle all of his belts slowly, too slowly for your likeing.

You struggled against his left hand to try and take off his pants, however, he just grasped them together tighter and punished you by going slower. Luckily for you, Hiei's boxers also clung to his pants. You licked your lips in anticipation, though you were slightly nervous about how this would work.

Hiei did not fit into the category of stereotyped Asian men with small penises; his was easily above the average six inches. He growled seductively as he lowered his body onto yours again, the skin-to-skin contact sending frozen fire through your veins.

You felt his heart pound against your breast and his breath against your neck. Moving your body you slide against his feeling the erection poking your soft inner thigh. Hiei groaned at the contact and you moaned in reply.

"Are you sure you want his," He asked, his eyes full of emotions.

"Yes, completely," you sighed in reply.

He let go of your hands and he moved them to stroke your inner thighs making your center hot an wet. Your freed hands roamed over his arms and back, you nestled them on the back of his neck toying with his hair. As his calloused hands made another stroke upwards, he pulled your legs with them and positioned himself at your center.

You nodded your head communicating to him that you were reading. Hiei slowly moved forward but once he hit your wall he thrust in hard and quick. Your eyes watered at the sharp pain that racked your body suddenly. Hiei tried to comfort you by kissing your tears away and not moving, though you could feel his need as his body shook.

You adjusted to his length and tugged his hair for him to continue. He kissed your lips as he continued to thrust repeatedly. As you were getting more comfortable to the sensation the pain ebbed away and only left pleasure, unbearable pleasure. Your body started to tense up and you moaned out for him to go harder faster.

Hiei complied to your wishes and stated to thrust, he lifted up your lower back gaining deeper entrance into your body. "OH HIEI!" You barely managed to say anything other than his name and it set fire to his body to hear you shout it. He moaned your name as he started to go faster and harder than you even expected, inhumanly fast.

You turned your neck closing your eyes lost in please, Hiei took the opportunity to bite and nip at your neck. He was rewarded with more moans from you. Hiei turned your face to his and demanded you to open your eyes.

It was difficult to comply, but you managed. You saw Hiei's eyes smolder with love and lust; you grabbed his hair and pulled him towards you again to kiss him. Your tounges mingled and fought for dominance, his won over your and he took complete control of your body.

Hiei slammed his hand against his headboard and grabbed onto it to vigorously push into you. All you could do was fling you head back and scream his name as you came closer to your climax. Hiei kissed you once more and that was what sent you both over the edge; moaning each other's names onto your lips.

When your bodies stopped shaking Hiei folded you out and you rested your head on his shoulder. "Hiei?" "Mm?" "Would you call me weak if I told you that I loved you?" "No, I wouldn't even think it." "Okay then, I love you." There was a short pause in which Hiei didn't answer, you were depressed if he didn't love you. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you almost didn't hear him, almost. "I love you too." Hiei whispered in your ear before the both of you fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
